Outranked
by RavenStars
Summary: The Captain at work and the Captain at home have their first real fight.


-Sharon?- he knocked on her door around midnight.

-Hey. See you at home, I need to finish this- Sharon didn't look up from the file and Andy knew she was mad at him. It was time for him to be brave so he slowly walked to her and closed file she was reading.

-Andy, I'm working...-her voice sounded harsh and filled with tears.

-We are going home-he took her hand and helped her up, kissing it.

-You can't...-she started and got startled by Andy's look. His eyes were almost black with desire and something else she never saw before.

-I can and I will take you home. We'll have dinner and a bath to wash away this dreadful day- his voice was hard and demanding.

-Fine-she snapped and went for the door.

-And then- he wrapped his arm around her waist and stopped her-I'll make love to you until I hear that sweet voice crying out my name- he nuzzled her ear and turned her to face him-Is that understood?- he was still serious and leaning over her so all she could do is nod and blush. Invardly, Andy was doing a little victory dance. He was badass in the field today and he decided to be a hero at home. The silence in the car was drenched with fear, relief and lust. With Stroh getting closer every day, Rusty moving out and Andy running into a school yard to cut the wires of a bomb that could have blown up half of the city Sharon was so tense she felt she herself could explode any second. She was furious at Andy for pulling a stunt that could have killed him and scared to death for his heart because she knew that under the cool and composed face he put on, while guessing which wire to cut, he was scared too. With the door to their condo closed Andy wrapped his arms around her pulling her into a kiss she tried to resist. Pressing her palms against his chest she tried to pull away, but the moment he locked their lips in a heated kiss her hands involuntarily slid around his neck. Andy kissed her with all the passion and love he felt for her and when she stopped fighting him he thought she finally calmed down. He was surprised when she suddenly slapped him.

-What were you thinking? You could've gotten yourself killed! Did you even for a second think about what would happen to me if you...I hate you so much right now for making me feel this way!-tears spilled down her face and Andy was speechless. He swore to never be the one who'll make her cry and now she was sobbing. He wasn't the only reason of her outburst, but he was the main reason. Sharon couldn't stop crying and she didn't care. The always composed, tough as nails and calm Sharon was falling apart into million pieces. Watching her like that was the most painful thing Andy ever saw. And that sting of pain awoke the beast.

-We could've all died if I hadn't walked into that school yard! Damn it, Sharon, I love you! I would never let anything happen to you, but I would never stand back in a dangerous situation just because you think you're a Superwoman who needs to protect everybody. Guess what? You're not! You get scared too and I can see it in your eyes. You bite your lip when you're worried because you don't want to tell me what's worrying you and get me worried! Guess what? I want to be there for you when you're scared and I want to worry with you! That's what I'm here for, to love you and take care of you. I don't need your protection, I need your love but you obviously don't need either from me!- Andy was mad at himself, the idiot terrorist, her and the entire world and he was hurt because it seemed to him Sharon was slipping back to Miss Independent when he hoped she'd starting feeling like Mrs. Flynn. He stormed into the bathroom and slammed the door leaving a very confused and crying Sharon. She realized she was close to losing him, but not to a bomb. As the comforting spray of water hit Andy's chest it also hit him that the bomb might only be a trigger for a greater disaster. Lost in his thoughts he didn't hear her getting inside the cubicle.

-I'm sorry- she kissed his shoulder and he winced. She knew it was a reflex, but it still hurt her-I'm sorry-she whispered when he turned to face her-I love you, more than I ever thought possible and every now and then I get scared because it becomes too much. I was so good at taking care of myself I find it hard to believe someone can do it better and I'm scared of losing you because I got used to you being there for me- Sharon was still crying, but she kept her eyes locked on his.

-You just can't let me in, right?- he smiled sadly-It's ok, I'm an ex alcoholic. I wouldn't trust myself either, especially if I were so obediant and mellow. I don't want to be like that anymore and I don't want to give you any more time or space to think you have the exclusive right to be the only strong person in this relationship. You belong here- he opened his arms and Sharon stepped into his embrace. Running her palms over his chest she peppered them with kisses and hid in the crook of his neck.

-Make love to me-she whispered and Andy kissed her breath away. As their tounges dueled their fingers tangled to dry and wrap each other into soft robes.

-Andy, what...?- feeling his lips on her thighs she felt the urge to run her fingers through his hair, but he held her wrists down on. Andy enjoyed the feeling of her skin against his lips and cheeks and feeling Sharon bucking her hips to his mouth he smiled. He randomly placed kisses on her hips, shoulders, under her navel, on her neck. It felt so good but also so dangerous to have no control and not know what would Andy do next. She finally relaxed between kisses to her neck and ribcage and danger suddenly became comfort. Andy was having the time of his life not leaving an inch of Sharon's body unkissed. He nested between her thighs and kissed her passionately and Sharon moaned in protest when he broke the kiss. He hungrily mouthed her breasts and Sharon bit her lip desperately wanting to touch Andy. Inch by inch he slowly sank inside her and the feeling of her around him was amazing. He was always holding back, worried about coming on too strong and now he realized he was wrong to do it. He gave Sharon a moment to remember him because it's been a month since they made love and only because Sharon wanted to wait to be sure he was ok. His thrusts imitated the rythm of their kisses; long and hard switching to slow and sloppy and turning back to sizzling lip locks. He was intense and Sharon wanted to stop, but Andy made it clear to her he was in charge and he was more than ok with what they were doing.

-Andy...-she cried out his name when he slid his hand between them and his fingers turned the stars behind her eyes into supernovas-Too much...-she couldn't breathe feeling her heart fighting to break out from her ribcage.

-Let go-Andy whispered and for the first time in a very long time Sharon did as she was told. Arching her back and bucking her hips to him she was losing her breath, mind and sense of occasion. Seeing her letting go, her eyes turning moss green, her lips moist and red with kisses, sweetest whimpers escaping her lips, Andy propped himself on his hands and joined her with a growl after two hard thrusts.

-I love you- she smiled when her breathing came to normal.

-I love you-Andy kissed her and smiled the smile she knew meant trouble.

-What are you up to?- she frowned drawing circles over his chest.

-A deal- he took a deep breath.

-I'm listening- Sharon kissed him playfully.

-Since you're the Captain at work I think I'll be the captain at home-he sighed.

-Where do I sign?- Sharon giggled.

-What? No pouting or resistance?- he teased.

-I don't want to lose you-she kissed him deeply.

-That's not possible- he nuzzled her nose.

-So, you love me even when you hate me?- she smiled.

-I love you even more- he kissed her.

-I'm looking forward to our fights- Sharon sighed-Especially if we're going to be ending them like this.

-You can count on that. I'm way better at showing how mad I am than talking about it-he smiled the smile that went stright to her core-A couple of rules.

-This should be fun-she sighed.

-The minute you leave your purse and gun on that end table you are my wife. Not Sharon the Captain or Sharon the caretaker. Sharon Flynn. And I, Andy Flynn am your husband, not your subordinate or your patient. I get to share your every concern, fear or doubt. We'll talk about it or make out, depending on the severity of whatever's bothering you. And you will drop the brave act because within these perimeters I get to be your hero. Is that understood?- he held her tight.

-Yes, Captain- Sharon saluted with a smile and kissed him, letting Andy tuck them into the soft covers. He made her feel safe, comfortable and that's what a good captain does. And Sharon realized she didn't mind being outranked by Captain Andy Flynn, her husband and household hero. In fact, she really liked it.

-Congratulations Captain, you settled our first fight- she whispered into his chest.

-We'll discuss your sense of occasion and the sass factor in the morning, young lady- Andy shook his head and Sharon silently giggled before she finally drifted off to sleep.


End file.
